Helena Evermore Summer
History on the July 16 1998, Hayla (Harmonia) met Mile Summer at the Beach. They fell in love, went to Max's house and had an affair. The Daughter , Helena were born 7 months later. Hayla tell Mile that she is Harmonia the greek goddess of Harmony and Helena is a demigoddess. Helena were small and Calm, but sweet and caring. Hayla (Harmonia) stayed unitl Helena were 11. When Helena were 12, she were walking to Library, Helena were attacked by a Furies who try to kill Helena, But Athena had save Helena. When Helena went to home and tell her dad what happen, that she was almost attack by Furies and was save by Athena. When Helena was 13 year old, She was walking to forest and a mintour came behind her and grab her and she stab it and killed it, When Helena was 14 year old, A Sphinx came to attack her, but Helena strangle the Sphinx and killed it, when Helena is 15, she was attacked by Helene, The Exile Member, the cruelest demigod that rebelled against aall gods against all odds. The fight was brutal leaving Helena half dead. before Helene kill Helena, A Harmony Spirit was sent by Hayla (Harmonia) and killed Helene. The Harmony Spirit is Honey who is a Daughter of Harmony and left. Helena left and went to home and tell her dad what happen and He tell Helena that her mother is Harmonia the goddess of Harmony, and that she is Demigoddess, Mile take Helena with him to the camp and Helena went to straight to Greek's Cabin. Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Harmonia have the ability to force a false state of peace upon someone, making them blind to any attack for a very short time. #Children of Harmonia have the ability to amplify their physical strength for a short time; however, they suffer from a sort of withdrawal once the effects have subsided. DefensiveEdit #Children of Harmonia have the ability to charm a single weapon into being unable to be used for any sort of offence for a short time. #Children of Harmonia can make a pact with a single person at a time, making it so that each of them receives a lesser effect from every wound; however, any wound that one of them receives, the other receives as well, to the same lesser degree. Passive=Edit #Children of Harmonia have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. #In their presence, people form friendships more easily, or reach agreements more easily. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Harmonia have the ability to slightly calm the minds of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. #Children of Harmonia have the ability to charm a weapon so that it heals wounds, rather than causing them; this drains the child of Harmonia and the user of the weapon extremely. 3 Month After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Harmonia have the ability to greatly amplify the abilities and powers of a group of people near them; the user, however, is extremely drained from this action. 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Harmonia are able to charm all the weapons in the immediate area around them to not attack for a short time, but that includes their own 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Harmonia are able to everyone in their immediate vicinity to become so harmonious they lose their will to fight, but that includes themselves TraitsEdit #Children of Harmonia tend to have well balanced and harmonious personalities. #Children of Harmonia are good at overseeing treaties between people FaceClaim Helena Summer's model is Ella Fanning. Photo Download (25).jpg|Helena's Mother, Harmonia Category:Female Category:Member of Greek's Cabin Category:Characters Category:Demigoddess Category:Daughter of Harmonia Category:Children of Harmonia Category:Single,Looking